The Best Friend From Long Ago
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: Finished! Arthur had a best friend form long ago. Before the knights came. She disappered almost 16 years ago. Now she is back and she falls in love with a knight but what knight.
1. kidnapped

**_Ok this is my 1st King Arthur Fic. Tell me what you think!_**

Anastasia is a ten year old girl, half-Irish, half-Russian. She was short for her age but she made up for that in spunk. She always has her long red hair in two braids. Her best friend Vanora is 2 years older then her. Her other best friend is Artorius Castus. He was 4 years older then her. Everyone calls Anastasia "Asia" expect when she is in trouble. Asia jumped on Arthur back. "HI Arthur. Miss me?" Asia said. Miss me was her favorite saying.

"Of course I did!" Arthur said laughing, " Who doesn't"

"I know! I'm so cute that you have to miss me?" She giggled.

"You are to much. Do you want to practice?" He asked

"Yes, please." She answered

For the next hour or so she and Arthur practice sword fighting and shooting arrows awhile Vanora watch.

"Asia." Her mothered yelled "its time to come home."

"OK Mommy! Bye! I love you two!" the little girl yelled as she ran back home with her braids bouncing up and down. Not knowing this was the last time she would see her best friends for almost 16 years.

"Bye Asia. We love you too!" Vanora and Arthur said at the same time. Also not knowing it was going to a long time before they saw each other again.

**

* * *

****About 16 years later**

Anastasia look at the fort that she going to. She was going to see her friends again. Its been a long 16 years. She was going home when it happen.

_"Mommy!" She called as she was kidnapped and brought to Ireland. Her mother's Brother took her to get back at her for marrying agaisnt his will._

_" Shut up. you little brat" he said when she started screaming. She soon was knock out by her uncle._

It took her 15 years to get free and almost a year to find this place again. But know she here. Where I belong. Hadrins Wall.

_**I know it short but it will get longer I promise! Tell me what you think!**_

_**I own Nothing but Asia!**_


	2. Together Again

_**Thanks for reviewing! I changed the first chapter a little. Also Russia is their b/c I said so. Lol. Also Vanora Lived their her whole life. Since we don't know much about her I decided to do that.**_

_**I own nothing but Asia and her uncle. **_

As Anastasia rode toward the fort she couldn't feel the sun beating down in her face because her heart was beating so fast. A roman guard called out, "Who are you and what is your business?"

"My name is my own and my business does not involve any of you. So I have the right to not say." Asia replied. The guard seemed shocked that clocked figure in front of his eyes was a women and that a women spoke to him like that.

"How dare you insult a man! You are just a woman!" he yelled at her.

Asia was getting really mad. Her hood fell back showing bright red hair in two long braids. Her emerald eyes shinning with rage. " How dare you insult me! I been away form home for almost 16 years. And you deny me entrance. You call me a woman, when you are a man. I could kill you within seconds of a duel," By now some of the knights were gathering around on top of the fort looking at her but she kept on yelling, " but I would make you surfer by cutting of something _IMPORTANT _parts of you. Now let me in you stupid man!"

The roman solider let her in. A serving man came to her as soon as she entered and said, "Hello, Milady. What brings you here?"

"Jols! I can't believe you don't remember me. I was about to say miss me too. I guess you haven't." Asia said with her eyes twinkling. Lancelot, Gawian, and Galahad where watching but couldn't hear anything. They saw Jols laugh and give the lady a hug. She laughed too and Jols lead her toward the Round Table room were Arthur was.

"Who was that?" asked Galahad

"I don't know but I would like to go meet her." Lancelot said walking toward the Round Table Room. Gawain and Galahad looked at each other and followed. They found Lancelot with his ear pressed on the door. They followed suite.

"Arthur someone here to see you ." Jols told Arthur.

"Miss me Arthur?" said Asia coming up behind Jols.

"Ana- Ana- Anastasia? Is that you?" Arthur asked with his jaw on the ground.

"So have you missed me?" she asked again

Arthur ran up to her and pick her up and spun her around as he did that her cloak fell. Asia was wearing leather boots that come up to her knees, a long skirt that splits at mid-thigh that shows of most of her boots, and a halter top. They were both laughing. "Jols, get Vanora now!" Arthur told Jols still laughing but was just hugging Asia. As Jols open the door three knights fell into the room.

"Arthur!" demanded Lancelot as he got up form ther ground, " Who is this?"

"Get off me! Galahad, I'm warning you." Gawian threaten. Galahad rolled over to his back.

" My best friend from long ago. She has been gone 16 years." He replied smiling.

Just then the door blew open with 8 month pregnant Vanora coming in, "Asia." She cried out, then slapped her. "How dare you disappear without a trace and come back 16 years later!"

"But you missed me, right? Asia replied to the now crying Vanora.

"Of course I did. You stupid oaf!" she said hugging Asia as best she could.

"Women! Where did you go?" yelled Bors as he came in Dagonet and Tristan

"I'm right here, Bors." Not letting go of Asia.

"Is this your husband?" whispered Asia to Vanora

"Ha." Vanora yelled "That man still hasn't married me when I pregnant with his 11th bastard."

"11th? Should I force him? I can you know." Asia said so only Vanora and Arthur heard. They both laugh loudly.

"That ok dear. One of these days." She said with a glare toward Bors.

"What?" he asked. The three friends laughed together again for the first time in 16 years.

_**So what do you think! Tell me!**_


	3. The Story

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Asia.**_

As the three friends laugh together everyone else was thinking _who is she?_

"Arthur she must be tired! Get her something to eat and somewhere to sleep." Vanora told Arthur.

"Of course. Jols, see what is left form lunch and find her a place to sleep. Asia you have to tell us the story. But theses are my knights. Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Tristan, and Dagonet. Knights, this is my best friend Asia." Arthur said. Her gaze linger on one knight.

_Best friend? _Lancelot thought feeling threaten by this relationship. Would this effect Lancelot and Arthur relationship.

"Well my story begins that day. After saying good-bye to you two. I was walking home when my uncle pick me up from behind and took me away. He had already hit my head so I was past out. I woke up many days later on a ship. We were just going to Ireland but the didn't want to be tracked. It took a year because they didn't want to be now for stealing children. I was put into slavery but not any kind. It was different you would fight to live. I was trained for 5 years. Then I won my first fight. I won all my fights for 1 year. When my owner thought he had a better use for me." Asia started her story but now she was hesitant.

" Go on, Asia. We won't judge you for what happen." Vanora said.

"I was put in anther kind of training…" She took a deep breath. "Dancing. A women trained me but also she trained me to do combat fighting to protect myself from soldiers after parties, after dancing. My owner sold me to soldiers." At this Asia did a choked sob. Arthur and Vanora were holding her. You could see the rage on Arthur and Vanora face. " I never screamed, never begged them to stop. So they stop paying and went to different slaves. They wanted someone to scream and beg for mercy but I was stronger then that. My master became anger so he sold me. I went to Rome." She said Rome with bitterness.

Everyone was watching her. Her face had tears coming down her face. "Rome was everything Arthur thought Beautiful. I was dance for the Empress and her husband. I became good friends with the Empress. She took care of me: Gave me a room, made sure no man touched me, and just cared. But she died within 2 years and Rome began to take a turn for the worst. Her husband was cruel to almost everyone even to the pope. He made me his mistress. I went to a Bishop for help but he just raped me, a bishop." Anther sob came out of Asia.

Arthur was pacing with rage. The knights had disgust on their faces. "This was now 14 years since beginning kidnapped from the here. I had enough so I planned my escape for about a year. I escape into the night. I came here" With on last sob Asia pasted out. All the knights were in shock for what happen to this women who seemed very sweet.

Asia woke up many hours later from a nightmare. She sat straight up to see a knight watching. Her eyes widen but she remember that was Dagonet. "Hello you were injured. I'm a healer and besides we were taking turns watching you." His deep said. The voice soothed Asia back to sleep.

**_Short yes but how good was it? tell me!_**


	4. Mother

**Thanks for Reviewing!  
I won nothing but Asia.!**

**I don't know who I should pair Asia with your choices are Dag, Tristan, Gawain, Lancelot, and Galahad. Review and tell me! **

Asia woke up in the morning with Tristan watching her now. Asia started to get up when she realized she had no clothes on. She gasped and covered herself. Tristan looked up and said. "Vanora said to get her when you wake up she shall be here in a few minutes." Asia did not say anything because she was red with embarrassment.

Vanora came in a few minutes later with clothes and food. "Who undressed me?" Asia asked.

"I did." She said with a smile. " Here put this on. Then eat, you need your strength. Dag, Dageont, took care of all your injuries. "

"Thanks" Asia said dressing. She ate really fast because she has not eaten since the last village about 2 days away.

"Slow down" Vanora scolded Asia.

"So that your 11th bastard?" Asia asked.

"Yes. But I Love Bors and wouldn't leave him." Vanora

"So Van you know I could get him to marry you. Give me 5 minutes alone with him." Asia said punching her fist into her palm. Van was laughing really hard so hard she was crying. Just than Bors came in looking for Van. Asia gave him a wicked smile that made Van laugh even harder which was not a good thing. "Asia stop. I be back in a minute. " Van told us and running as fast as she could out the door.

"What did you say?" Bors asked.

Asia smiled at him and started eating again.

"Well, I'm glad you came back because this is the happiest I ever seen her." Bors told Asia.

"She would be even happier if you married her." Asia declared.

"ummmm.." Bors answered.

Arthur came in just in time. Bors sigh. Arthur looked at him then at Asia. He saw Asia grinning wickedly and laugh. "Asia feeling better?" he asked

"Yes." Asia said with her mouth full. "What happen to my mother?" Asia asked she never liked her dad but she loved her mom.

"She was ….." Arthur trailed off.

"Tell me." Asia said her voice deadly. Dag entered to hear her voice to become deadly. _Wow_ He thought when he heard her voice like that.

" Your father beat her to death about 3 years after you disappeared. The last words were "tell Asia I love her"." Arthur told her. Asia gasp and stopped eating. She dropped her fork and started to breath heavy.

"Where is he." She said in a deadly voice.

"In the same hut. Where you used to live." Asia grabbed her weapons and started to leave.

**Review!**


	5. Ross Blanch

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

**_OK as you can tell I don't update this story as much as my other but I won't abandon it._**

_**OK Vote for one of these guys to end up with Asia**_

_**Dagoent**_

_**Lancelot **_

_**Tristan**_

Asia started to run outside to kill her father but was held back by Dag. His strong arms held her back with little effort. "Let me go. Let me kill him like her killed my mother." Asia screamed as she tried to get out of his grip.

"NO." Arthur said. "You will get trouble and you are not strong enough anyway to beat him. You are still weak from the long ride you had. Also Dag has found wounds that never healed properly. That need to."

"But Arthur he killed …" Asia began but Dag cut her off.

"You are weak and need to be healed and now finish your meal." Dag said putting her down.

"At least warn father that I'm here and if he try to talk to me I will kill him." Asia told Arthur.

"Bors send Gawian and Galahad to talk to Ross Blanch and to tell him he will die a painful death if he comes near Asia." Arthur commend Bors.

"Of course. NO one hurts my lover best friend." Bors said with his deep voice and left to find the other 2 knights.

"Thank-you" Asia said as she slipped into the bed and start to fall asleep.

"Anytime, Asia." Arthur said. "Dag send in Lancelot to watch her."

Dag nodded and left.

Bors yelled out to Gawian and Galahad, " You two, go to the hut of Ross Blanch and tell him of his daughter arrival. But also say that if he come near her he shall have a painful death."

"Isn't Ross Blanch the man who killed hi wife and was never convicted?" Galahad asked.

"Yes. Asia almost killed him if Dag didn't stop her." Bors told them.

* * *

"OK. Lets get this over with then go to the tavern." Gawian said. They walked to that hut and knocked loudly. A man in his late 50's came out half naked and flushed. The 2 knights gave each other knowing glances.

"What do you want." He demanded

"Are you Ross Blanch?" Gawian asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And do you have a daughter who disappeared 16 years ago?" Galahad asked.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Your daughter recently came back and she will kill you if you come in contact with you. Sir Arthur has commend you to stay away from her. If you come in any kind of contact you shall die a painful death. Understand?" Gawian told him.

"How dare you tell me what to do! I will see my daughter!" Ross yelled at them.

"You have an order from the person in charge of the Fort if you disobey you will be put into the dungeons and die a painful death." Galahad told him.

"Fine! I will talk to Arthur myself." He screamed at them and went inside.

"that was fun." Galahad said.

"Lets go to the Tavern." Gawian Replied.

_**Review and vote!1**_


	6. Why?

_**I have found our man who going to love Asia! But I not going to tell you!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**I own nothing but Asia. **_

**The Round Table Room**

Jols came into the room and announce Ross Blanch. " Ross Blanch is hear to see you Sir Arthur." He told Arthur. Arthur raised his eyebrow and nodded for him to come in. He came storming into the room.

"Sir Arthur, why have you forbidden me to see my long-lost daughter?" he demanded.

"She refuses to see you after what she has been told of her mother." Arthur replied calmly.

"I didn't kill her mother." He screamed.

"She will kill you if you come near her and I will not stop her either. This is for your own good." Arthur told him.

"My own daughter will kill me?" He asked.

"We stopped her once already. Be careful were you go." Arthur warned him. Ross nodded and left.

Lancelot came in looking for Arthur. "Arthur, Who was that?" he asked.

"Ross Blanch, Asia father." Arthur told him.

"Isn't her the man you killed his wife?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes it was." Arthur replied.

"Arthur why have you never told me of her?" Lancelot finally asked.

"I do not know. When we could not find her I was so heart broken and I couldn't repeat the experience even just in memories again." Arthur admitted.

"Very well but you know you can come to me whenever." Lancelot said leaving the room.

**

* * *

Asia Room**

Asia was sitting their staring at the wall when Dag came in. "What are you doing?" Dag asked.

"Staring at the wall. Did you know it has 192 cracks in it." Asia told him.

"Never had time to count it." Dag replied taking out cloths and medicine.

"What ARE you doing?" She asked him.

"Healing you." he said.

"Why?"

"Because you need to be healed."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"OK." Asia said and got up to stretch.

"Sit down and let me check your arms." Asia did as she was told. It took about 15 minutes until she was done.

"Thank-you.'' Asia said. Dag nodded and started to leave. Asia watched him leave. Just before he exited the room he turn around and smiled. Asia smiled back.

**_Review!_**


	7. HIde!

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Asia. **_

Asia had gotten dressed in her own clothes and was trying to sneak out of the room. She had only one sword and her dagger hidden in her boot. Asia poked her head around the door to see no one. She quietly walked down the hallway. When she heard footsteps she quickly looked around for a place to hide. The footsteps went pass the hallway she was in. Asia was trying to find Arthur without Dag or healer yelling at her. She finally made it to a the round table room. She walked in to see Arthur reading a book.

"Arthur!" she said in singsong voice.

He looked up and shook his head. "Nobody could ever keep you in a room when you were being healed."

"NO!" Asia said proudly. She sat next to Arthur and asked " Have you missed me?"

Arthur roared with laughter because that was always Asia favorite Line when they were younger. The other knights came in and looked at their commander with confused faces. Arthur wasn't a man who laughed like that. They then looked at Asia expect the wild knight, Tristan. He just sat down eating an apple.

Asia asked him, "Do you have another apple?" With puppy dogs eyes.

Tristan looked at her with a raised eyebrow then she brought out her bottom lip. No one could say no to that face. Tristan sigh and threw her his other apple. She happily sat back on her chair with her feet on the table slicing her apple with a dagger. Arthur wasn't roaring anymore he was wiping tears away from his face.

"Who said you could leave your room." Dag asked her with a slight frown.

"Me?" She answered with a bashful smile or it would be if her mouth wasn't full of apple. The other knights sat around the table. Lancelot came up next to her and said, "Your in my seat."

"Really? I don't see your name on it." Asia said with her mouth still full of apple. Lancelot growled and pulled her to her feet by her barley their halter top. She put her apple down and her dagger away.

"Who do you think you are!" Asia asked him.

"I have always sat in that chair since this round table has been started."

"Fine I spare with you who ever gives first wins gets the spot." Asia said more like growled.

"I meet you in the training room in a couple minutes." Lancelet glared at her and went to get his swords. Asia looked at Arthur and yelled, " you told me he was a nice guy." And stomped out to get her weapons.

"Arthur you are going to have blood on your hands soon." Tristan told him. The other knights looked at the door where the two people just left and quickly left to go to the training room.

**_The Training Room _**

Asia was stretching showing off her muscles. She got up and twirled her two swords. Lancelot gasped her, he had never meet anyone else who could use two swords like he could. He glared at her. She sweetly smiled back. The other knights and roman soldiers were watching and bets were going on by the knights and Roman soldiers. Many were for Lancelot because they have seen him fight but Arthur knew Asia would win. She was an expert at age 7 and had many more years of training. Also Lancelot must of forgotten that she was fighter for her master.

The two walked in a slow circle. Asia waited for him to attack. He swung one of his swords at her. She easily blocked it. He swung again this time she grabbed the sword with her two swords and disarmed him of that sword. You heard gasps coming from the crowd.

"Be nice Asia." You heard Vanora yell.

"Always." She replied giving Lancelot a smile. Lancelot growled under his breath. He came forward ready to attack. In the next moment Lancelot landed on his back his other sword out of his hand and Asia sitting on top of him.

Asia looked around looking at people hand over the money to the few who betted on her. She smiled and winked at them. Asia got off Lancelot and held her hand out for him. He took and smile.

"Damn that was good fighting." He said smiling.

"Thanks." Asia said going over Vanora to meet her kids. Asia loves kids.

'Children this is my best friend Asia. She loves to be climbed on." Vanora said with a evil grin going across her face.

Asia eyes widen. "How many children walk?"

"9" was her replied. Asia started to back away when 9 little children started to follow her.

"Demon" she yelled at Vanora as she got tackled by many children. All the knights were laughing. She jumped away from the children and said, " Who wants to play hide an seek." 9 Little hands rose.

"Okay I go hide and you guys come find me. Count to 100. Turn around." Asia told them. Asia quickly ran away. She looked for a place to hide when she saw the knights in the tavern. She saw the table they were sitting at and went under it. "Shhhh, I'm not here." He knights shrugged and went to business. When the oldest two came into the room looking for Asia. They went up to Bors and asked him a question. Asia shook her head saying don't tell them I'm here.

Bors shook his head at them. The two kids glared at him and went looking under the tables. The knights were laughing, waiting for them to find her. When they got to their table. The knights moved for them but when they looked under their was no Asia. Gawain looked under to see nothing.

When the children left Asia poked from behind Tristan.

"How the hell did you get there?" Galahad demanded.

Asia shrugged and said something to Tristan that the other knights couldn't hear. He laughed and said something back.

"I found her!" was heard though the Tavern. Asia froze for a moment and jumped behind Tristan again. Tristan tried to get out of the way but Asia held him in front of her.

"You have to get by him to get me." She yelled. The children grinned evilly at him. And jumped on him like a tiger and its prey.

Vanora came in to this attack and told the children its time for bed. Slowly they piled off Tristan who was shooting death glares at Asia.

**Review!**


	8. TAles of the Great knights

_**Thanks for Reviewing! **_

_**I own nothing but Asia.**_

Tristan was still glaring at Asia who had a angelic look on her face. Vanora children were shooting them hopeful glances. Asia shook her head. "Thanks for being a good sport." Asia said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Asia left to do something else. As soon as she was gone Bors yelled, "Its a about time you meet a woman Tristan."

"How long as it been since you bedded a woman, Tristan?" Gawain asked with evil grin on his face.

"Yea, Tristan it has been too long for you." Galahad said smirking.

"Shut up before I throw my dagger at all three of you." Tristan said with deadly voice. The others just laughed but Tristan threw a dagger a inch from Galahad head.

"You missed." Bors yelled laughing.

"I didn't. It was a warning." Tristan said and it shut up the knights real fast. Tristan walked away to get a pitch of ale when he heard singing outside the tavern. He looked around to see Asia sitting in his Favoetie tree singing.

_I see the water_

_Clear and pale_

_Blue because of the sky_

_I feel the water_

_Hit my body_

_As I jump in_

_I taste the water _

_As I open my Mouth_

_For Air_

_I hear the water_

_Go past my ear_

_Swirling around me_

_Soon the sight of water fades_

_The feel of water becomes numb_

_I taste nothing_

_I hear no water around my head_

_After being in the water _

_For some time_

_Everything fades because I wanted to drown_

_Myself out of this world_

He climbed the tree just as she finished and said, "That was a sad song."

Asia looked over and smiled. "You know how many times I almost did that? The only reason that I didn't because I wanted to see Vanora and Arthur again. I heard great tales of him and his knights."

"You actually thought of killing yourself?" Tristan asked shocked someone would do that. She nodded.

"Arthur the noble half Briton half Roman commodore. Lancelot the man who could wield two swords like no other. Bors the Big man of great strength. Dagonet who healed almost anything. Gawain the man with long blonde locks who can kill without a second glance. Galahad the youngest who fought like an old warrior who hated fighting. And Tristan the mysterious knight who could throw a dagger with his eyes closed. Also the other knights that had past on threw the years. That what kept me alive for so long" Asia said with her eyes closed.

"Really? How did you know it was true? Many think its fairy tales." Tristan asked her looking at her.

"I hoped for the best." Was her reply. Out of no were Tristan had this urge to kiss her. Her eyes were closed, her lips were slightly open, and her hair flowing around her shoulders. Tristan leaned forward and kiss her gently on the lips. At first Asia was in shock but she kissed him back for a minute and ended the kiss.

"Thanks for listening." And with that Asia jumped out of the tree walking away. Tristan followed her with his eyes until she disappeared.

"Tristan! I need to talk to you." Arthur said at the bottom of the tree. Tristan jumped out of the tree. "Hurt her in anyway and I will kill you slowly and painfully. Got it?" Arthur threaten. Tristan eyebrows shot up but he nodded in agreement. Arthur gave Tristan a pat on the shoulder and walked away. _This has been a weird day_ Tristan thought biting into his apple.

Review!


	9. THe Solider

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Asia!**_

Asia was walking around the fort thinking about the kiss. _Why did he kiss me? Why? _Asia didn't know where she was going. She found herself in front of a small little children fort. Arthur, Vanora, and Asia made it when Asia was 5. She heard a whimper from inside it. She looked inside to see a wounded wolf.

"Its okay. I won't hurt you." Asia said to the wolf who growled when she first entered. She cautiously walked to the wolf and slowly pet it. The wolf brought its head down and whimpered again. Asia picked it up and walked away looking for Arthur. She found him in the training room with everyone else.

"Arthur.." Asia said sheepishly still holding the wolf.

"Asia…" Arthur said looking at the wolf in her arms.

"Its wounded and I found her in the fort we made and can I keep it?" Asia asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Would she hurt someone?" Arthur asked eyeing the wolf wearily.

"I train it. pwease. I love you!" Asia said knowing his weakness.

"Fine! But it hurts one person its gone." Arthur said caving in. Asia did a happy dance but she remembered the wolf was wounded. She quickly left to tend to the wolf. She went to her room and fix the wolf up the best she could.

"What should I name you? How about Annie? NO, ummm Iszter, the old name of dunes. Yes its Iszter."

Now you stay here while I get food for you okay." Asia said talking to the wolf. She started to go to the tavern to find Vanora so she could food of her. When a hand snuck around he waist and pulled her up against a male body, Asia felt his hot breath on her ear then heard, "Remember me?"

_Flashback _

"_Scream Bitch scream!" yelled a roman solider._

_Asia laid on the floor not muttering one syllable or sound. The solider slapped her and entered her with a forceful push. He looked down on her and when she didn't scream he slapped her harder._

"_You can never make me scream." Was all Asia ever said during this painful time for her._

_The solider left angry._

_End._

"Yes I do." Asia said her eyes wide and her breath taking a hitch.

"well I may not make you scream but I will make Arthur scream when he sees your dead body." He whispered his hand sneaking up her body.

"May a curse be on your family for forever and more." Was Asia reply and then she pretended she fainted but she got her dagger from her boot. He dropped her to the ground and moved on top of her when she shoved the dagger in his leg. He screamed and moved off her. Asia ran away as fast as she could. She went to the training room to find Arthur. When she saw him she launched onto him so hard and fast they fell over. Asia was crying her face buried into Arthur neck. Arthur sat up still holding her, "What's wrong?" Asia didn't reply just buried her head deeper into Arthur neck. A roman solider cam in.

The solider spoke, "Sir Arthur, A roman solider said this woman," he pointed to Asia who was clinging to Arthur, " stabbed him in the leg."

"Did he say why she stabbed him?" Arthur asked.

"No." was the answer Arthur got.

"Bring him here." The solider left to get the other solider, "Asia can you let go of me and tell me what happen?" Arthur asked calmly.

"The solider hic I meet him before." Asia started but burst out crying again. _Get Vanora_ Arthur mouthed to Bors. Bors left to get Vanora. It was quite a sight. Arthur the great leader of the knights sitting on the ground with a women in his arms refusing to let go and crying. Vanora ran in and saw Asia and asked, " What's wrong, love?"

"Solider paid my master years ago to have me for the night hic an-d-d he left angrily because I didn't scream." Was Asia told them and she buried her head in Arthur neck again.

"Did you stab because of that?" Arthur asked. Bors was holding Vanora who was quite upset for he friend. Tristan was playing with his dagger with rage in his eyes. Gawian and Galahad were pacing. Dag and Lancelot were standing still, waiting to kill that solider. She shook her head. Just then the solider came limping.

"That bitch stabbed me!" he yelled angrily.

"Why did she stabbed you?" Dag asked from behind him. The solider just noticed that all the knights were there. He gulped and said, "I do not know."

"Why would this women just stabbed you then?" Bors asked no more like growled.

"I do not know."

"Have you meet her before?" Tristan asked.

"N-n-o-o." he stammered.

Asia was whispering to Arthur telling him what happen. Arthur got the clinging Asia to stop clinging on him but as soon as she found a body she cling to that body. It was Tristan body she was clinging to. She was clearly upset by her past. Tristan held her. The knights were surprised.

"Yes you have! You beaten and raped her before. Then today you tried to do it again. When she stabbed you to protect her self. You have lost a year pay and you are not allowed in the tavern." Arthur said.

"What ? You have no right to do that!" The solider yelled.

"I do and I will." Arthur yelled at him , "Leave!" The solider left quickly. Asia was crying herself to sleep standing up against Tristan. It looked like it was going to take a lot of force to separate them.

"I bring her to her room." Tristan said picking her up. He brought her to her room and tried to set her down but their was that wolf their. Iszter moved over and curled up against her new master who was fast asleep. Even thought she was sleeping she was still clinging to Tristan. Tristan sigh and climbed onto the bed with her. He fell asleep next to her.

_**Review!**_


	10. Kisses

_**Hey thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I got great ideas! Yea! I'm so excited. **_

_**I own nothing but Asia.**_

Asia slowly open her eyes. She groaned but she felt something shift next to her. She looked next to see hazel eyes looking into her sea green eyes. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Asia screamed jumping back landing on Iszter who yelped in pain because she was still healing. Tristan stood up and told her, "Sorry. Very sorry but you fell asleep clinging onto me and I didn't have the heart to wake you up so I just laid next to you."

"Its okay, you just scared me. I'm sorry for clinging onto you, my past has a way to sneak up on me." Asia said embarrassed looking at the ground.

"Its fine I go let Arthur know your awake." Tristan told her, wishing he could kiss her again so he walked over to her a captured her lips with his. Asia kissed him back by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him toward her. He gently enter his tongue to mate with hers. This went on until they went for a breath of air.

"We should tell Arthur that I'm awake." Asia gasped a Tristan.

"Maybe we should." Tristan said but kissed her again quickly. "Lets go." then Tristan left.

"What! Wait for me!" Asia yelled running after him but was stopped by a low growl. "Oh Iszter I forgotten all about you. Come lets gets you food." Asia told her wolf who followed Asia. Asia was walking to Vanora and Bors hut when Gawain ran into her. He smiled a devilish smile and said, "So where have you been?"

"Sleeping." Asia replied not telling Tristan had been with her.

"Where was our dear silent scout? If I may ask?" Gawain asked.

"Your dear silent knight?" Asia asked faking stupidity.

"Tristan."

"Oh him. I do not recall were I last saw him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"because we have not seen him since he out you to bed."

"That was nice but if you will excuse me I have a wolf to feed."

"Do not break our dear silent scout heart."

"Never. Come Iszter you are hungry." And with that Asia match with words with Gawain was finished… for the moment. Asia went back to her quest of finding food for her new friend. She found her hut and silently poked her head around the corner looking for her without the kids spotting her. Vanora was sitting on a stool rocking her youngest to sleep. She saw Asia and mouthed _one moment. _

Asia sat outside her hut petting Iszter singing quietly

_Thanks to you,_

_I'm the person you see before you._

_Because of you, I'm strong._

_You tried to bring me down,_

_I went up._

_You hated me;_

_I hated you._

_You fought with words,_

_I fought back._

_We never got along._

_But I have to say:_

_You never knew this,_

_you will never know this,_

_you wouldn't believe me._

_So I just say it;_

"_Thank-you"_

_If you hadn't made my life miserable._

_I wouldn't be were I am today._

_You were my enemy_

_for many years,_

_and in a way you still are._

_But you're also my hero._

_A hero within the enemy_

"I always loved that song." Vanora said coming out of her hut.

"I know." Asia replied petting Iszter.

"What do you need?" Vanora asked sitting next to her.

"Food for my pet wolf." Asia told Vanora.

"red meat?"

"If you have some."

"Be back in a few minutes." Vanora left to get some meat. Bors came back to watch his children. He looked at me I was still singing my song.

"You have a good voice." Bors told me.

"Thank-you."

"Vanora told me about your voice when she first sang for me. She said her best friend had the greatest voice. She sang that song to me and told me you made it." Bors said.

"I did."

"Are you fine."

"Yes go watch your bastards who could be legal if you marry Vanora." Asia said.

Bors growled and went into his hut. Asia smirked at his back. She waited for Vanora to come back with meat. Vanora finally came back looking pale.

"Van are you all right?" Asia asked worried.

"The meat is just giving me a upset stomach." Vanora said looking away from the meat on the plate in front of her. Asia took the plate away form her kissed her cheek and left. She went to the tree she was at earlier sat down next to it and feed Iszter. Iszter hungrily at the raw meat. She thought about Tristan kiss. She sigh how she remembered how Tristan kissed her.

"Thinking about the kiss?" Tristan asked as he sat next to her.

"Maybe." And they just sat their until late in the night in the silence.

_**Review!**_


	11. The Bishop

_**Only a couple reviews! I WANT MORE NOW. REVIEW!**_

**I own nothing but Asia **

AS the months grew on Asia and Tristan love also grew. Soon they were sharing Tristan room together and also doing the deed. Arthur was not very happy but he was happy for Asia for slowly getting over the fact she had been raped before. Vanora was thrilled for her friend to find someone she could always love. Asia always went to the mission with the knights. She would always saw _Someone needs to protect your bloody assess. _Finally it was the last mission and Asia could not go because of a head cold.

"But Tristan I want to go I'm fine!" Asia was telling Tristan trying to get out of the bed they shared.

"Asia stay. As soon as I come back I will take care of you. I don't want you to get even more sick." Tristan said tucking her in.

"But.."

"Vanora will take care off you until I come back and then I take over."

"What if I better before you come back?"

"Then we shall celebrate my freedom all night long." Tristan said thinking about very fun things to do.

"Promise you won't get killed."

"I promise with all my heart." And with that promise Asia fell into a restless sleep.

Tristan went into the stables to find Vanora lecturing Bors holding their newest child. Gawain and Gahalad looking at their swords making sure that they were working fine. Dageont making sure he has his herbs. Lancelot and Arthur talking in the corner. No one noticed the silent knight enter the stables.

"Tristan how is Asia?" When Arthur finally realized that Tristan has enter the stables.

"Sick, upset, and not happy. Vanora will you keep a hour on her?" Tristan asked Vanora

"Of course. Poor thing." Vanora gave Bors one last kiss and went to look after Asia and her 11 bastards.

"Lets get us our freedom Boys!" Bors yelled.

Everyone rode on their horse with smile on their faces.

They rode to the hill for 2 days only stopping to give theirs horses rest. When they finally got there they saw the bishop carriage.

"Our freedom boys." Gahalad said

"I could taste already." Bors said smacking his lips.

Just the woads were coming out of the tree.

"Woads." Tristan said. The 7 knights road to the soldiers and the bishop. They fought with woads until Arthur had one on his knees and his sword at his throat.

"Why did Merlin send you past the wall?" HE asked

The woad said something in his language.

"Pick it up." When the woad didn't Arthur repeated himself. "Pick it up." And with that the woad left.

"What a bloody mess." Gawain said.

Arthur looked inside and said that not the Bishop.

Back at the Wall

"Vanora its been almost a week and I'm bored." Asia said holding Number 11 and 10.

"Honey your just mad because you missed the fight." Vanora said fixing breakfast for her children.

"No!" Asia bristled, "I miss Tristan and I been well for 2 days."

"Sure honey."

"I'm so excited thou because they are finally free!" Asia said tickling 11 and 10 who was laughing.

"Yes they are." Vanora said with a soft smile. Just then they heard gates opening and horses entering. She handed over 11 to Vanora and 10 to number 1. They quickly went to the gates to look for them. Bors came to Vanora.

"Were have you been?" Vanora said slapping him.

"Ahhh such passion." Bors kissed her passionately.

"Where Gilly? Have you been fighting."

"Yes!"

"Have you been winning?"

"Yes."

"That's my boy. Where are my others bastards." Bors left with Vanora and his bastards.

"Tristan!" Asia yelled throwing herself into his arms.

"You seem to be better." Tristan said hugging her hard. Asia looked over his shoulder to see Arthur talking to a man. Asia eyes widen and she started to shake. " Are your you still ill?" looking at her. Asia shook her head and kept staring at the man. Tristan looked at the Bishop remembering that a bishop had raped her.

"Is it him?" Tristan said holding her tighter. Asia couldn't talk at all. "DAG!" Dagoent came over with a raised eyebrow. No one has seen Asia like this since that roman solider. "Take her to our room. Stay with her until I come or Vanora." Tristan wen to Arthur after the bishop. Left. "Arthur he the one."

"The one for what?" Arthur asked confused.

"He the one who raped Asia when she went for help. As soon as she saw him she started to shake. Dag took her to our room."

"Thanks for telling me." Arthur said with rage in his eyes. "Don't tell the others and we shall not act to hostile to him."

Tristan nodded and headed off to their room.

**Review!**


	12. The mission

_**thanks FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**I own nothing but Asia!**_

Tristan slowly open the door to his and Asia room and looked inside. Asia was siting up and she had stop shaking but she was in of in a distant world. Dagonet was watching her closely making sure she didn't do anything drastic. Tristan nodded at Dag as he left.

"Asia." Tristan said. Asia slowly came back to the present day. She looked at Tristan and hugged him.

"Why must my past always come back to me?" She asked crying. Iszter was next to her trying to comfort her master.

"I wished I knew but it will live you alone one day." Tristan said, "I have to go to the round table. Do you want to stay?"

"No I will face my past once again." Asia said and started to change her outfit. "Aren't you going to leave?" Asia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I can have a show?" Tristan asked her. But none the least Tristan kissed her lightly on the lips and left. Asia laughed at her lover as he left the room. "Iszter what are we going to do with him. Come we must scare the Bishop. He thought I was dead. He thought wrong." Asia told her wolf walking out of the room.

**The Round Table Room**

All the knights were toasting to those who left them when Asia walked in. She nodded to Arthur and sat on Tristan lap. He out his arm around her waist while Galahad and Gawain pretended to gag. Asia flipped one of her braids and stuck out her tongue at them. This cause a few chuckles before Bishop servant came told them of his presence.

"His eminence Bishop Naius…. Germanius." He told them with wide eyes on the round table. The he hissed at Jols " A round table?" Asia made a face behind his back making Jols hide a chuckle. The servant looked at her. Asia sat on Tristan lap with wide eyes. The servant went back to Jols and finished hissing, "What sort of evil is this?"

"Arthur believes that for men to be men they must be equal first." Asia informed him from her spot. He glared at her while bishop ignored her thinking she was a whore.

"I was given to understand their would be more of you." The bishop said.

"There were." Arthur replied. "We have been fighting here for 15 years Bishop."

"Ah, of course." He then moved to the seat next to Arthur and took a golden goblet that his aid was handing him. "Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory." Asia took a goblet from a real servant, openly rolling her eyes at the Bishop boring speech. "Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire." He drank.

"Day. Not days." Lancelot informed the bishop. Asia did not have a good feeling about how the bishop smiled.

"The pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or…?" The bossy bishop asked.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." Arthur told him with a small glare when he looked at the other knights.

"Of course, of course." The Bishop said, disappointed. "They are pagans. Hm?"

Asia snorted in her drink at something Tristan said in her ear. Bors and Dag the closest to them also heard and snorted in their drinks too.

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In Rome you will live out your days in honor and wealth." Bishop said with Asia glared at him about Arthur leaving her. She made a noise with her throat. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Asia asked just before Arthur did.

"Yes." Bishop told her with a once over that made Asia shiver slightly that only Tristan felt it. "In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot said to the Bishop.

"And only kill everything." Gawain added.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads." Galahad was sounding slightly hysterical. "And I risked my life for nothing."

"Gentlemen, and Lady" he said looking at Asia again that made Tristan tense up slightly, " Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." He started holding out the box but put it back down as everyone stood. "But first, I must have a word with your commander." He sat again. When no one moved he added, "In private."

"We have no secrets." Arthur informed him. The Bishop sent a sour look around the table and slammed the box shut.

"Come." Lancelot said. "Let's leave Roman Business to Romans." He lifted his goblet to the Bishop and left. Tristan picked up Asia and started to leave when she whispered in his ear, "Take the goblets!" Tristan picked up the two goblets Asia and he used. "Bye Arthur!" Asia yelled over Tristan shoulder.

"Good-bye Asia." Arthur said with a slight smile.

After the 6 knights and 1 lady left the bishop asked Arthur, "Who was that lady sitting in that wild looking knight lap? She looks familiar."

"Her name is Anastasia Blanch. My best friend. She fights with us on missions for the past few months since her return. She wasn't at the last one because of a head cold." Arthur said clutching his hand under the table.

"Where had she been before she returned?"

"In slavery in Ireland and Rome." The bishop got the message after Arthur hostile tone.

**The Tavern**

Asia was helping Vanora watching some of her children number 8 and 7… Twins. Tristan, Galahad, and Gawain were having a knife contest.

"How do you do that Tristan?" Gawain asked with a women hanging on him after Tristan got it in his hilt of his dagger.

"I aim for the middle." Was all Gawain got as his answer.

A little away from that group.

"Best of three." Lancelot said to the officer who had just kicked his ass. Then he saw Vanora, Bors lover, and pulled her onto his lap.

"When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me?" Vanora sighed and slapped him.

"My lover is watching you."

A little further away Bors looked at his newest bastard wondering…

"You look nothing like him." He decided. "You're all Bors."

"Of course Bors." Asia told him playing with 7 and 8. "She loves you to much. Why? I have no clue."

"Sing about home!" Galahad called out to Vanora as Bors dragged her to the center of the Tavern.

"Don't drop the baby!" Gawain cautioned looking at them with a small smile.

Vanora sighed and started to sing.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home singing our song"_

The music faded for the knights and Asia. Asia was studying their faces. Bors was mouthing along to the words in a trance, Lancelot was sipping his drink looking haunted, Tristan looked down at his apple with his usual emotionless face but Asia saw the haunted look in his eyes, Galahad was the only one who looked happy, in a trace with his eyes closed, visualizing Sarmatia. Dagonet looked travel weary and sad.

As the music came back into focus Asia saw weary Arthur come into view and her heart ached for him.

"_Hear our singing, hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains."_

Vanora trailed off looking at her child then at Bors when he saw the smile he was reassured….again.

"Arthur!"

"Arthur!" Galahad walked over to him.

"RUS!" Bors shouted out as he walked over. Laughter peeled around the group but for Asia she was uneasily quiet.

"Knights, brothers and Asia," Arthur smiled a sad smile at Asia, "your courage had been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur started.

"Drink" Bors interrupted.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome Before our freedom can be granted." There was more incredulous laughter. "Above the wall in the north there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxon. Our orders are to secure their safety.

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Bors said.

"Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain stated, as if only just realizing what that meant.

"Our duty to Rome, if it ever was a duty, is done." Galahad slurred angrily. "Our pact with Rome is done."

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you." Bors pointed at Arthur emphasizing his point. "And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood?" His voice was rising with anger. "You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?"

"Bors!" Arthur cut in disgusted at his words. "These are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom you can embrace with honor."

"I AM A FREE MAN! I WILL CHOOSE MY OWN FATE!" Bors exploded. Asia watched this with tears coming down her face. Tristan held her close to him thinking about the danger that could kill both of them.

"Yeah, yeah." Tristan said holding Asia even closer then before. "We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

"Listen," Galahad exploded at Tristan running to him. "If you're so eager to die you can die right now!"

"Enough. Enough!" Lancelot blocked Galahad.

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!" Galahad was getting hysterical.

"The Romans have broken their word." Dagonet said. This silenced the shouting as he rarely ever spoke.

"We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." He started to walk away and then stopped. "Bors? You coming?"

"OF COURSE I'M COMING!" Bors yelled. "CAN'T LET YOU GO ON YOUR OWN! YOU'LL ALL GET KILLED! I'M JUST SAYING WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING!" He started to walk away with Dagonet and Tristan and Asia heard him mutter, "Vanora'll kill me."

"And you Gawain?" He asked the only knight who had been silent the entire time.

"I'm with you." He said after a moment's thought. Then he turned to Galahad, his 'twin' brother. "Galahad as well." Galahad looked at him incredulously and then let out a small laugh. He emptied the wine from it's pitcher and then smashed the pitcher. Asia sniffed and went to hug Arthur.

"Its will be fine, brother. WE shall all live or I'll die trying." Asia told the already upset Arthur.

"I don't want you to come." Arthur told her looking at her.

"Arthur you can't do that!" Asia yelled at him.

"I can!" Arthur said calmly.

"ARTHUR IF YOU HOLD ME BACK I SHALL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS LAND TO ROME! I WILL FOLLOW YOU! SOMEONE HAS TO PROTECT YOUR BLOODY ASSES." Asia yelled at him being held back by Tristan.

"Fine but.." Arthur started.

"No buts, ands, or ifs," Asia told him stalking off. Tristan followed her. When they got to the room Tristan grabbed Asia and kissed her passionately when they finally went up for air Tristan said, "I love you."

"I love you too, my silent knight." Asia said before kissing him again even more passionately then before. The slowly started to undress each other. An the night will never for be forgotten.

**Omg this is like 4 ½ pages! My longest chapter ever.! Yea!**


	13. Would the maid like to help?

_**Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**I love you all!**_

They rode out of the protective wall into Woad area. They rode fast and hard to get one fourth of the way their in the time of one day. It was a raining day on the 3rd day and they were riding fast when Tristan told Arthur, "Woads."

"Where?" Arthur asked looking around.

"Everywhere." Was the replied Arthur hoped he didn't get. Just the arrows started shooting out at them . When they rode a different way they would end up being trapped by vines.

"Well What are you waiting for?" Gawain yelled at them. But the horn went off. The woad looked at them again and about to shoot when the horn went off again. The woad looked disgusted and left.

"Insh." Dagoent yelled. "Devil Ghosts." They finally arrived at the place. The gates closed as they rode in front of it.

"Who goes their?" A solider asked. Asia looked at Tristan with a smirk. His face remained blank.

"I am Arthur Castus. Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome." Arthur replied to the mercenary. "Open the gate."

The gate was opened a few moments later to reveal a short, fat man in ornate robes and flanked by three mercenaries. He looked like someone Asia knew.

"It is a wonder you have come." The man said as he walked through. "Good Jesus. Arthur and his Knights." He attempted to pat Galahad's horse but the young knight pulled his horse back. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures."

Asia made a face and thought _At least they aren't fat like you._

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur got straight to the point, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"But that…that is impossible." The fat man stammered.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur started to search the faces of the villagers.

"I am Alecto." The boy on the wall was sickly skinny and pale, much like the woman next to him whom Asia took to be his mother.

"Alecto is my son." The fat man stated the obvious.

"No really? I had no clue." Asia muttered to Gawain wryly. The knight sniggered lightly and earned a slight glare from a mercenary. "OOOO Tristan has a few men to kill I think ." Gawain whispered back when that mercenary openly checked Asia out. This earned Gawain a punch on the arm from Asia and a threat with her dull knife.

"More like checking you out." She muttered back as Arthur and Fat Man yammered on about some stuff Asia didn't care about.

"Ooh he shouldn't do that." Asia shook her head grinning. "I'd have Tristan, Arthur and Vanora. They should be scared of her the most."

Gawain chuckled. They tuned back in just in time for Fat Man to refuse to leave. Asia nudged Gawain and moved her horse closer so that she was next to Arthur and Galahad.

"Go back to work! All of you!" Fat Man yelled at the villagers and his mercenaries pushed them all back to work. As the bullying continued Arthur dismounted and strode up to Fat Man. Asia grabbed the horses' reins.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land." Arthur informed Fat Man. "SO you're coming with me, if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you to Hadriens Wall myself. My lord." The family seemed affronted at this. "Lady my knights are hungry." He added to pale Lady. She sent a questioning glance at her husband who nodded and headed to the house, closely followed by Alecto. Fat Man was about to follow when he turned around and spoke.

"Does your maid want to help?" They all instantly knew he meant Asia.

"You son of…" Asia began before Bors put his hand over her mouth. Asia licked it.

"Ewwwwww! She licked it!" Bors squealed like a girl. Everyone sniggered.

"She a warrior. Tristan…" Arthur said and Tristan was gone.

"A woman warrior?" The fat man asked also openly checking her out.

"Don't you have a wife to check on?" Asia asked him. HE quickly left to the house. Asia was drawn to a hut.

"What's in their?" Asia asked a monk. Tristan had come back and was talking to Arthur. Tristan glanced at Asia and came over with Arthur following him.

"Its a holy place! No can enter." A monk yelled at Asia.

"What is this?" Arthur addressed the men walling it up after Asia was a failed attempt.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden!" The man said and Arthur moved them aside with Excalibur.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Came the shouts of Fat Man, who name may be Marius. The Roman came striding over to stop Arthur but was blocked by Bors. After contemplating the wall, and ignoring the knights warnings Arthur called Dagonet to pull it down. He did and then kicked in the door. Arthur grabbed a torch and went in, followed by Lancelot, then Asia, a priest, and then Gawain. As they descended the spiral stair they heard chanting in Latin.

"Who are these defilers of the lord's temple?" A wretched man demanded coming out of the second chamber. The first was surrounded with corpses strung up by their wrists.

"Out of the way." Lancelot pushed the man aside and looked around the second chamber. The sight was horrific. Everywhere that they looked there were decayed or decaying bodies in all forms of torture positions and cages. "the work of your god." Lancelot addressed Arthur. "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

One of the monks spazzed as Lancelot hacked open a dead mans cell.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" He dragged Lancelot away from the cell. Devoid of all patience Lancelot stabbed the man. He fell to the floor dead.

"That was a man of God." Another monk admonished.

"Not my god!" Lancelot said.

"Look for survivors." Arthur told them. Arthur found a woad women. Dag had found a small boy. Asia was about to leave when she heard a small weak cough. Asia followed it to find a small girl about 5 years old on the verge of death. Asia opened the door with a quick swing of her sword. The girl shriveled back when Asia went to get her.

"Its okay baby. I'm here to help. Those nasty monks won't come back." Asia told her. The Little girl took her hand.

**REVIEW! Sorry for cutting it off like that my little brother wants the comptuer.**


	14. Mariana

_**Hey! I own nothing but Asia and the little girl**_

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

Asia picked up the little girl and walked out of the hell hole that Marius called a Holy Place. Marius was yelling at Arthur for going into there.

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked him.

"They're all pagans here!" Marius shouted.

"So are we." Galahad said.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them!" Marius raged on. "They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled back.

"You are a Roman." Marius scoffed at Arthur. "You understand. And you are a Christian." Then he turned on his wife. "You! You kept her alive!" He backhanded her. Asia sat down the little girl next to the boy Dag had. Arthur had just punched the fat man on the nose and he was lying on the with Excalibur at his throat. "When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy," he threatened.

Arthur merely leaned over and gathered Marius's collar in his hand, hauling the man closer to the blade. "Then perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

"I was willing to die with them," When a priest spoke up at that moment. The little girl in Asia arms whimpered. Asia soothe her by holding her even closer. "Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

Arthur dropped Marius on the ground and Arthur yelled. "Than I shall grant his wish. Wall them back up."

"Arthur," Tristan began leaning forward. He was warning Arthur because the Saxon drums were moving closer and the snow was falling harder.

The commander would not be swayed though. "I said wall them up!" he yelled.

"Don't you see it is the will of God that these sinners be sacrificed?" the priest went on.

Asia ignored him and gave the girl some water and asked her, "What is your name, small one?"

"Mariana." Was all she could say before passing out. You could see the rage rolling off Asia as picked up the little girl and out her in the sick wagon.

"Dag. Take good care of her." Asia told him. Dag nodded and went to the little girl as soon as he tucked in the young boy name Lucan in furs. The woad had been taken care of already.

Asia swung onto her horse and rode up next to Tristan. "Are you all right?" Tristan asked he could see the anger rolling off her.

"As soon as the Fat man lays in the Earth ground I shall be." Asia said and the journey back begun. After awhile Asia saw Arthur talking to the woad woman. She seemed to be flirting with him. After he left it seemed that she started to seem to flirt with Lancelot. Asia rode up to eavesdrop because Tristan was gone and she had nothing to do.

"'Tis a beautiful country is it not?" Guinevere spoke from behind them, obviously to Lancelot. Out of the corner of her eye Asia saw Lancelot glance back at Guinevere looking slightly surprised.

"If you say so." He replied with his back turned to her.

"And where do you come from that compares?" Lancelot turned to Guinevere smiling. "The black sea?"

She seemed derisive when she said that. "This is heaven for me."

"I don't believe in heaven." Lancelot began rather cryptically, "I've been living in this hell." Then he leaned forward in his saddle and gave her a sly grin. "But if you represent what heaven is, then take me there" Then it began to rain.

"Rain and snow at once," Asia said. She looked back down at Lancelot and Guinevere, "a bad omen. Last time it rained and snow at once, I went missing for almost 16 years. Lets hope no one goes missing."

Then she turned and rode away.

"What is with her?" Guinevere asked.

"She has had a hard life." And with that Lancelot rode away.

Asia went to Arthur. "Hello Arthur."

"Asia."

"Are you really going to go to Rome?" Asia asked.

"I do not know." Arthur said thinking about what Alecto told him earlier.

"Why? All you talked about when we were younger was about Rome."

"I heard more things that might change my mind."

"more?"

"Yes."

"Arthur Remember that I love you." and with that Asia rode off away form others until night. She did not talk to any one unitl she went up Lancelot and said, "Enjoying the show?" She asked making Lancelot jump.

"I was."

"She has her eye on Arthur." Asia left to check on the little girl who was eating broth.

"Hello Mariana." Asia said sitting next to her.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Do you have any family?"

She shook her head. "the man killed them all and know I have no one."

"My name is Asia and I will be your family." Asia told the little girl.

"But….."

"I won't take your family place but I will take care of you."

"Thank-you." and the Mariana curled up against Asia. Asia looked up to see Tristan. He smiled at her and Mariana. He sat next to them. "I love you." he whispered in Asia ear. Tristan has plans to ask her to marry him and have a family…. Soon.

_**Review!**_


	15. Ice

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Asia and Mariana **_

"Mariana stay with Lucan. Understand little one?" Asia told the little girl.

"Yes but will you come back to me?" Mariana asked.

"Yes I will but if I don't Tristan will take care of you. This is Iszter, she will protect you." Asia gave the girl hug and out Iszter in the wagon next to her.

They were on the ice. The arrows were put next to each knight and the 2 women.

"I believe their waiting for an invitation." Arthur said as an arrow clattered useless in front of them. "Bors, Tristan, Asia."

"They're far out of range." Guinevere stated.

"Not for us." Asia said with a smirk. Asia aimed. Tristan and Bors aimed as well and tilted their bows. They let loose their arrows and killed 6 men.

"Their are a lot of lonely men out there." Lancelot told Guinevere.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." she replied.

"She showed you Lancy." Asia yelled him. He just sulked.

Then the fighting ensued. It soon became clear that the ice would not break so they prepared to die. Dag dashed out and began to hit the ice with his axe. Arrows assailed him immediately and Asia took Tristan shield and followed him.

"What -smack- are-smack- you doing?" Dag asked betweens smacks.

"Saving you ass." Asia said blocking arrows with her shield. Just then the ice broke taking Asia in but Dag who was behind it was just hit by an arrow. Asia couldn't swim. As she fell deeper into the lake she saw the fate of Saxons. She tried going higher by jumping unto Saxons and climbing to the surface when a hand pulled her out of the lake. She saw Tristan and mange to choke out, "Tristan." And everything went black for her.

"Asia wake up. Wake up." Tristan was yelling at her.

"She merely blacked out from the cold." Guinevere told him. "Get her out of the wet clothes and keep her warm with your body heat." Tristan stripped her of her wet clothes and put on her extra clothes on and kept her close to him.

They arrived faster then normal Tristan put Asia in the sick Caravan and put like 6 layers of fur on her. Mariana climbed in and watched over her like Tristan hawk. Dag was being taken care of by Guinevere.

"They will live." She told them.

When the got to the wall Tristan took Asia to their room and held her close. Of course Mariana followed and refused to be left out. Tristan was on the bottom and Asia sat in his lap still unconscious and Mariana curled up next to Tristan with Iszter on the floor whining.

Dag was in the sick room because the stupid healer wasn't letting him go. The healer was an old man who couldn't see. As soon as the door open Dag yelled out, "Can I leave?"

"Eeek!" A petite woman had enter the room she had a tray of food in her hands and Lucan behind her waiting to go to Dag.

"I'm sorry my lady I thought you were the healer." Dag said.

"Its okay. Lucan is here to see you. He stopped me in the hallway begging to see you." the woman told Dag. Dag never seen such a beautiful woman before. She nodded to Lucan you went to sit next to Dag. Looking him checking him out to see if he all right.

"I'm so sorry." Dag kept apologizing.

"It is fine. I would yell too. Here healer Daniel told me to give this to you." She handed him the tray of food.

"If you need anything just pull the bell." She told him, "Lucan stay about another 20 minutes then you can sleep in my chambers."

"Thank-you Maddie." Lucan said. Maddie smiled and left the room.

**IN Tristan and Asia room**

Asia groaned when she opened her eyes. She was tried so tried.

"Asia Asia Asia Asia!" Mariana was chanting.

"Are you okay?" Asia heard Tristan deep voice in her head.

"Huh?" She looked around to find Tristan. She was sitting in his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked again kissing her cheek.

"I'm okay." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"Lets go to sleep." Tristan said. Mariana was permanently attached to Asia. As they lied down Tristan whispered in her ear , "Marry me?"

"Of course." She mumbled falling asleep happier she been in years. She was engaged and she had a new child. Possibly another one growing inside her.

_**Review!**_


	16. Promises

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing but Asia and Mariana **

In the middle of the night Asia got up from her place in bed. She got dressed in her fighting clothes and went to find the Bishop. Her twin swords were strapped on her hips, her dagger hidden in her boots, and her dull dagger on her thigh. How she got out of the room without Tristan knowing was beyond her but she did it.

She almost got caught when Arthur and Guinevere went by but she hide in time. She found the Bishop in the round table room.

"Bishop how lovely to see you again." Asia in a sickly sweet voice.

"YOU!" he growled.

"Did you think just because you raped me that I would die? I been raped so many times it doesn't hurt when someone does rape me. I don't scream. I don't flinch." Asia told him sitting in her seat next to Arthur chair.

"But but when I left you were on your deathbed." He stammered looking around wildly.

"I pretended to be on my deathbed like every other time I was raped." Asia said and looked straight into his eyes, "I'm going to make sure you never rape a woman, a girl, or a child every again."

"How?" the bishop asked about to run to the door.

Asia took her dagger out of her boot and toss it at the door so he couldn't open it. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe cutting things off and prolonging your death or simply get it over with it."

"You will never get away with this. The pope will care!" he stuttered.

"He just looking for his godson to come back. Not you." Asia said looking straight into his cold blue eyes and pulled out her other dagger and shoving it down towards his private areas. "Scream and you will die!"

He muffled a scream as she chopped of his private parts and with a quick swing of her swords his head was off. Then Asia took blood from him and wrote on the wall, _Beware of those of God. They will betray you in one way or another. If by rape or by lies._

Asia took her dagger from the door and walked outside making sure no one was around. She cleaned her swords and dagger quickly leaving no blood on them. She walked into the room to find Tristan gone and Mariana whimpering in her sleep.

"Mariana? Wake up sweetie!" Asia said shaking her slightly.

"Asia?" Mariana asked unsure.

"Yes it Asia." She said as Marian climbed into her lap.

"Were Tristan?" she asked getting comfortable on Asia lap.

"I don't know but he'll come back soon." Asia said holding her close.

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Bad people killing my mommy."

"What about your daddy?"

"I never had a daddy. Can you and Tristan be my mommy and daddy?" she asked looking up at Asia with the bluest eyes Asia ever saw.

"Of course." Hugging her and putting her back to bed. "I'm going to find daddy, Iszter will watch you."

"Bye mommy."

"Bye sweetie." Asia went out of the room to find Tristan. She was down the hall when she heard Holton scream. So naturally all the nights minus Dagonet and Bors went to the scream.

"Look look.." he said pointing to the body of the late Bishop before fainting.

"Beware of those of God. They will betray you in one way or another. If by rape or by lies." Arthur said out loud giving Asia a quick glance. "Who did this?" No one fess up to it. "Wrap up his body and bring it to Rome. Get a maid to clean the blood up." Arthur left the room. Tristan came up behind her and hugged her.

"What did I miss?" Asia asked him.

"Saxons. Outside the fort. Arthur is going to fight them… alone." Tristan said taking her outside the room.

"Not alone!" Asia said looking into his eyes.

"Asia No." He said.

"He my best friend. I have to." Asia said.

"What about Mariana?" Tristan asked.

"She will be safe hidden in the wall." Asia said not looking at Tristan.

"What about me?" he asked.

"You can fight too." Asia said taking his hand and holding it.

"I love you! I can't lose you." he said holding her close.

"I love you too! I won't leave! If you won't leave me." Asia said.

"I promise. Come lets go to our daughter." Tristan said going to their room.

"She asked if we can call us mommy and daddy." Asia said.

"And what did you say?" Tristan asked.

"That it would be fine." Asia said smiling up at him.

"What is going to happen after the battle?" Tristan asked.

"We will get married! Have children and live until we are really old." Asia said opening the door to their room.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise!"

_**Review!**_


	17. BAttles

_**2 reviews? That is it? okay….. -sigh- I thought u liked my story…oh well…..**_

_**but thanks for reviewing to those who did….**_

_**I own nothing.**_

"You ARE not coming!" Arthur screamed at his best friend.

"Who the hell are you for telling me?" Asia screamed back at him.

"I'm your best friend! I can't lose you! you just started to live life again!" he yelled back. The knights were about to leave and went to say bye to Asia and found her screaming with Arthur with Tristan watching eating a apple.

"Well what if I lose you? How would I feel! Yes I just started to live life but this is my choice as a free woman. Try and stop me Arthur! I dare you." Asia hissed at him. She turned around to see the other knights and whispered, " Good luck my brothers." And she was gone.

"DAMNIT!" Arthur screamed to no one. "Tristan can you stop her?"

"No one can stop her Arthur. She coming." Tristan said turned to his brothers and said, "Never say good-bye, my brothers." He left to follow Asia. He found her in the tree.

"Anastasia." He said quietly taking her hand.

"Tristan." She said squeezing his hand. "We must prepare." Asia nodded and jumped down and went to change. Tristan followed her and changed. Tristan in his Samaritan war amour. Asia in her skirt, halter top and leather boots. Two swords hanged at her side and daggers hidden in several places. Bows and arrows on her back.

Asia stood on the hill on Arthur's right side, Tristan on the other. They were looking down on the Saxon army all decked in full armor. Their banners flew next to them. Asia was dark green and dark blue with a wolf resting on the top. Tristan's was dark red and black with a hawk resting on the top. Arthur was holding his (Asia and Tristan's were both stuck in the earth) which was a traditional Roman banner.

"Never give up on Rome, Arthur?" Asia asked when she saw his banner.

"No Rome! Only Britain." Arthur told her with a smile.

They sighted a white flag of truce and Arthur stabbed his banner to the ground. He turned and looked at the one loyal knight and his best friend.

"Come with me?" He asked with a small, wry smile.

"Always Arthur." They responded as one.

Moments later they cantered out of the gates and towards the Saxon leader. Asia took her bow and nocked making sure it was pointed at the leader the whole time. Tristan just sat in the saddle quietly with his hawk on his arm.

"Arthur. Wherever I go on this wretched island, I hear your name. Always half whispered, as if you were a …god." Cerdic smirked maliciously. "All I see before me is flesh and blood. No more god than the creature you're sitting on."

"Speak your terms Saxon." Arthur was beginning to get impatient.

"The Romans have left you." Cerdic said quickly. "What are you fighting for?" He seemed confused by the idea of fighting for something other than greed.

"Something that you will never understand. We're not greedy" Asia said.

"Insolent woman." Cerdic said calmly, rotating on the spot to follow Asia movements. "I could give you to my men right now." The large Saxon expected the woman to back off, or the scout, who was obviously her lover, to bristle. To say the least he expected _something._ But all he got was…

"I been raped by men before wouldn't be the first time but you would have to kill me first before you could have me." Asia said lightly. Cerdic stared at her for a moment, trying to figure this woman out.

"You've come to beg a truce." Cerdic returned to the noble Arthur. "You should be on your knees."

This seemed to enrage Arthur. He pulled his sword free of its scabbard and held it to Cerdic's neck. "I came to see your face, so that I alone may find you on the battlefield, and it would be good for you to mark my face, Saxon, for the next time you see it, it will be the last thing you see on this earth."

With this and a final look Arthur pulled away and cantered back to the fort. The scout and woman were not far behind.

"Ah, finally, A man worth killing." He said to himself. He then began to turn back to his army but stopped when an arrow embedded itself where he was just about to place his foot. He looked back to see the woman reloading her bow with and arrow. He smirked and moved on. This battle was going to be very interesting.

When the three came back to the hill 5 knights came and joined them. After that the battle was a bunch of fog and haze. Asia stopped fighting to see Tristan taking on Cerdic. Asia was hit the arm and she lost a sword. Asia still had one and daggers. She threw it at the Saxon and went to go to Tristan. Get rid of Saxons from their island. Asia got to him and fought him until she lost use of her arm from being so injured. She cradled Tristan head in her lap as Arthur fought Cerdic. Tristan was seriously injured. Asia looked up to see Lancelot to be shot.

"LANCELOT!" Asia screamed. He turned in time to be missed form getting shot in the heart but in the shoulder. He throw and Saxon sword at him getting him in the throat instantly dyeing. The pain became to much before Asia pasted out next to Tristan. Tristan shifted to see her he grabbed her hand and kissed it and then gathering her up in his arms. The rest of the knights came over and saw this. Tristan struggling to get up with Asia in his arms. Lancelot went to his knees and said, "She saved my life. She saved me!" Guinevere also came over and was comforting Arthur.

"Asia wake up!" he screamed over and over. Asia moaned and said, "Will you bloody shut up! I'm trying to sleep." Arthur sighed in relief and hugged her. Guinevere looked jealous at this.

"OWW!" Asia said, "Arthur, Did you miss me?"

"YES!" he said hugging her loosely, "Come we must find healers now." Bors and Dag help Tristan up. As Gawain helped Asia. Arthur and Guinevere walked slowly behind.

"Who is she to you Arthur?" she asked Arthur.

"My best friend and nothing more. I love her but I love you too but as a man should love a woman. Like Tristan loves Asia." Arthur said hugging her to his side. She smiled and walked along with him.

"Shut up Gawain!" Came from Asia.

"I'm just saying…"

"Don't say!" She screamed at him.

"But…"

"Gawain I may have a useless arm at the moment but I can still kick your FUCKIN' ass."

"Fine!" Gawain said smiling at getting her mad.

"Tristan Are you okay?" she asked over her shoulder. All she got was a grunt. "Is that bad or good."

"That means he in pain but he fine." Bors said huffing slightly.

"Okay." Was all she said before passing out again into Gawain arms.

"Asia. You promised." Tristan said trying to get to her. But Bors and Dag held him back.

**2 days later**

"Tristan." Asia mumbled as she woke up.

"Asia?" a voice asked.

"I hurt." Asia said trying to open her eyes.

"Mommy?" a little voice asked.

"Mariana?" Asia said finally opening her eyes to see two blue eyes.

"Mommy!" she screamed giving her a hug. She jumped up and hugged the person behind her and said, "Daddy she awake!"

"Why don't you get Arthur and Vanora." He said pushing her out the door. She ran down the hall.

"Asia don't ever do that again." He said putting his face in her hair and then, "Why didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Asia asked holding him.

"Your with child." He said his voice muffed by her hair.

"I wasn't sure but now I am." She said then she became worried, "Are you mad?"

"Never. I'm the happiest man in the world." He said getting off the bed when he heard people coming down the hall but held her hand.

"Asia! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Bors screamed at her before hugging her. Gawain and Galahad jumped her at the same time hugging her for dear life. Before Dag pulled them off her and hugging her himself. Arthur finally got his chance to hug her when she screamed, "Get the fuck off me!" But Vanora and Arthur ignored her and hugged just the same. Then what seemed like a hundreds kids came in and jumped on the bed.

"VANORA!" Asia screamed. Vanora quickly got her children away from the bed.

"Everyone let her sleep." Arthur said. "She needs her rest." Everyone slowly left until only Tristan and Mariana were left with Asia.

"Mommy?"

"Yes." Asia said starting to fall asleep.

"Are you having a baby?"

"Yes your going to be a big sister." Asia mumbled before falling asleep.

**REVEIW! Please!**


	18. Pickles, Bacon, and Gravy Sandwich

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Read my new king Arthur story! His Star, Her Scout**

**I own nothing.**

Asia woke up to the sun hitting her face. She groaned and stretched hitting something in the process. She opened one eye to see her foot had hit Tristan in the leg. He just mumbled something and hugged her closer. She looked around for Mariana she was on a cot sitting their looking intently at Asia. When she saw that she was awake she jumped and was about to shout. Asia put her finger to her lip and nodded to Tristan. Mariana nodded and walked quietly over to him but then jumped upon him and screamed, "WAKE UP!" in his ear.

Tristan jumped up pushing Mariana onto Asia who was laughing hysterically. He smiled and started to tickle Mariana who giggled and shrieked. He whispered something in her ear and then they both attacked Asia. Who didn't laugh but just cracked a smile.

"I'm not ticklish." She said proudly. Mariana pouted a little then hugged her.

"Why not?" Mariana asked.

"I don't know but right know my stomach on food." Asia said getting up, "Mariana why don't you find Bors bunch and play with them?"

"Okay. Bye mommy." She said kissing her cheek, "Bye daddy." Kissing Tristan cheek she left.

"Bye sweetie." Asia said as the little girl skip out of the room.

"Tristan…."

Tristan just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I want some pickles and bacon on bread." She said looking very innocent. Tristan made a face but said, "Let see what the maid can get you." They walked to the round table room to see everyone eating. Guinevere was sitting next to Arthur on the other side while Lancelot sat in her seat.

"Lancey! Your in my seat!" Asia whined sitting next to him pouting. Tristan sat next to her shaking his head waving a maid over.

"Do you still want that sandwich?" he asked Asia with a face.

"Yes! I want a pickle bacon sandwich! Also put some gravy on the side." Asia said happily making the maid gag and most everyone else. "What!"

"Sound yummy?" Gawain said.

"I have a really bad craving for it!" Asia said slumping in her seat.

"Asia?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes Arthur future wife?" She said bugging Arthur.

"You know her name." Arthur said a vein about to pop.

"I know but I feel like bugging you." Asia cleaning her nails with Tristan dagger.

"Are you with child?" she asked laughing at Asia and Arthur. This made all the knights but Bors and Tristan stop eating a look at Asia take a big bite out of her sandwich dripping with gravy. Which of course made everyone gag.

"Mbabye" she said with her mouth full.

"Huh?" Lancelot asked.

"She said maybe." Tristan said eating some bacon.

"ASIA WOULD BLOODY TELL US?" Galahad roared.

"YES I AM!" she yelled back her eyes filling up with tears.

"Galahad you idiot you made her cry." Gawain said hitting him up side the head.

"OWE!" Galahad cried out but went to Asia. "I'm sorry." He said hugging her.

"Forgiven." She said her tears disappearing. Her face brighten up with a huge smile as she took another bite making everyone cringe.

**REVEIW! I will write the epilogue today sometime!**


	19. The End

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**I own nothing**

**5 years later**

"Bloody Hell Tristan!" Bors said as Tristan and Asia announced they are pregnant again. Mariana and Kay stood next to their parents excited for a new brother or sister. Bors and Vanora only had one more child in the past 5 years. Every couple months you see people looking at Vanora stomach. She often snapped about having her red moon regularly and was not with child so you could go to bloody hell. Mariana and Gilly were often found together. Rumors were going about that they would marry when older. Tristan sulks at the thought of losing his daughter.

"Congratulations." Guinevre said hugging her friends. After she married Arthur, Guinevre and Asia became close friends. You often see them plotting against Arthur one way or another. Arthur loved his wife and his friend but he was getting gray hair because of them and their plots. Guinevre and Arthur had one child and are trying for another. The little prince Gareth was often seen following his father around with adoring eyes.

"At this rate you catch up to Bors and Vanora!" Gawain said smiling holding his daughter hand. Her name was Elizabeth and she was 3 years old. About 3 years ago a whore came and dropped her off in front of Gawain room. No one knew who her mother was but Gawain knew she was his child because she was an image of his mother. He dotes his daughter.

"NAH! Bors and Vanora stop having children! That would be the day." Galahad said putting his arm around his pregnant wife, Ana. She was a maid in the fort. Galahad fall so fast and so hard some of the knights swear they heard the moment he fell for her.

"Bors children? Their mine and you know it!" Lancelot said with a laugh. It took some time for Lancelot to get over Guinevre but he was currently smitten with the new barmaid at the tavern.

"Lancelot you know that their Bors Children." Dagonet said hitting him in the head. Dagonet taught healing skills to others. That is where he meet Raven. They were engage and were going to marry in two weeks time. Lucan was adopted by Dag and had been with him since the final battle.

"Shut up!" Asia said putting her head on his shoulder. Asia and Tristan were still in love as the day they found out she was with child the first time. Mariana captured their hearts and have them around her little finger. Kay was also but he was like his father quiet and solemn. He did have a outgoing side that only Mariana and Asia could get out of him.

"Any way!" Gawain said, "Who wants to go to the tavern?"

"Gawain you have forgotten its your turn to watch the children while we have drinks!" Bors said handing off his dozen children. Kay and Marian followed with a wide smiles. Elizabeth, Gareth, and Lucan also followed.

"Bors be nice! Ana and I will watch the children because we can't drink." Asia said rolling her eyes. "Guinevre you should help too!" Asia said eyeing her flat stomach.

"Come children." Ana said gathering them all up. Guinevre just stood their with a hand on her stomach and one on her mouth with Arthur standing there with his mouth hanging open. The rest of the knights laughed as they went to the tavern together.

**Well that is it! I won't do a squeal!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
